


Winter-born

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna meets Elsa in her ice palace and finally understands Elsa's reasons. Minor Elsanna. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter-born

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I found my poetic vein again. This was supposed to be a romantic Elsanna poem, but it turned out to be quite sisterly, LOL. So, it is a sisterly Elsa x Anna poem with some romantic undertones :)
> 
> This takes place when Anna sees Elsa in her ice dress for the first time.
> 
> (And the second last line: I stole it shamelessly from the title of the movie. ^^)

When I see you here  
I can't believe my eyes  
You are like an angel  
Descending from the skies

My head is spinning  
This feeling is so weird  
I can hear the blood rushing  
Into my cheeks and my ears

The cold dominates your kingdom  
It's made of ice and snow  
Help me feel the warmth  
Hold me, keep me close

Your scent in my nose  
Your hugs keep away chill  
I don't want this moment to end  
I don't want to lose this beautiful thrill

Finally I understand your reasons  
And the coldness of your hands  
Never ever we will be apart  
This is our second change

Let me warm your hands  
Let me calm your fears  
I'll always be by your side  
And wipe away your lonely tears

I might be summer-born  
But finally I understand  
Blue is the warmest color  
I believe that when I hold your hand


End file.
